


Third Time's The Charm

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Escape Into The Swamp, Gen, Infection, Post-Jack's Death, Sadistic Choice, The Serum, a little bit fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: After failing to keep Sierra alive twice, Matt is given the chance to finally do what he never could before. But there's a catch.There's only enough serum for one. And Lele happens to need it as well...





	Third Time's The Charm

He’d thought he’d lost her.

 

Twice.

 

 

He could still vividly see the blade of his ax slicing into her neck.

 

 

It was just pure luck that the Mold had turned her…

 

Pure luck that she’d then survived all those bullets Sarah had let loose.

 

 

And now…

 

 

“I had to use one on Jack.

 

There’s only this syringe-full left-“

 

 

“What?”

 

“ _Dios mío_!”

 

 

Sierra shook her head, slowly at first…then faster and faster.

 

“I can’t…I can’t believe it”.

 

 

Lele’s eyes flickered with a desperate fire.

 

“I am NOT going to be that _bruja_ ’s slave for the rest of my life!!”

 

 

She desperately grabbed Matt’s arm.

 

 

“You’ve gotta give it to me”.

 

 

“Wh-I need it too”, the Heiress giggled nervously.

 

 

His heart sank.

 

 

 

_I’m gonna have to choose?_

 

 

 

He didn’t **want** to, but…

 

 

 

It didn’t seem like he had much of a choice.

 

 

 

Looking from one woman to the other...

 

He-

 

...

 

 

 

He knew what he had to do.

 

 

He reached out and injected Sierra.

 

 

“-!!”

 

**“NO!!!!”**

 

 

“Matt!?”

 

 

Eyes glistening with confused tears, she kept glancing worriedly at the furiously glowering Hustler.

 

 

“Come on”, he said gently.

 

“Let’s go”.

 

 

 

He helped her into the speed boat, and pulled the string.

 

 

It kick-started to life with a cacophonous V-R-OOOOMM!!

 

 

“Are-are you going to go with us?” she timidly asked the Hustler.

 

“Ha!”

 

 

Lele snorted with contempt.

 

 

“Apparently I belong here with the wild gators, and dead rot!!”

 

 

Bristling with guilt despite how much he’d wanted to _strangle_ her only a few short hours ago-

 

The Professor reluctantly steered the watercraft away from the docks.

 

 

_“Que te folle un pez!!!”_

 

 

A certain finger went up and stayed up.

 

 

_-_

 

 

“…Matt?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

 

It had been a while since either of them had spoken.

 

 

After all, what was there to say?

 

 

 

He’d basically just condemned one of his ‘friends’ to certain doom.

 

 

 

“Why did you save me?”

 

“Who else was I gonna pick?”

 

 

She sniffled and turned away.

 

 

“No seriously”.

 

 

He let out a tired breath.

 

 

“I keep letting you down…letting you die…”

 

 

A tiny lifting of the head…

 

 

“I was just sick of making the same mistakes over and over again.

 

-And this time…

 

 

This time, I had the chance to make things right”.

 

 

“...So you did?”

 

 

He smiled.

 

 

 

“I did”.

**Author's Note:**

> I kid you not, that curse Lele let loose is an actual thing.
> 
> In case you couldn't tell, I've been binge-watching Markiplier's Resident Evil VII playthrough for the last week.
> 
> Expect the next one to have mentions of goop juice.


End file.
